


Still and Breathless

by Notasmuch



Series: Belonging [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, BDSM, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob and Spencer experiment, Brendon watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still and Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> There's a possible trigger warning regarding safe words that I put in the end notes for spoiler phobic, check it out if you want to.
> 
> Not betaed, so if you notice any mistakes that bug you please do let me know.
> 
> ETA: One, tiny, insignificant detail: I'm not sure if this makes much sense if you haven't read the previous part. It's just a drabble though. Ehm, right. Proceed :)

They've talked about it, is the thing. This was what he had said he wanted, ropes all across his body, around his arms, over his chest and under his back, across his thighs and ankles, keeping him in place, holding him down. He even kept all his clothes on because he chose to. They were soft, because Brendon said it would all chafe and pinch and maybe soft clothes would help some, but they were there, making him feel hidden even as he was exposed.

These were all his ideas and things he agreed on and still he couldn't stop testing the ropes, trying to get up, trying to break free. 

Spencer tugged on all his bonds at once. It caused needles pain in various parts of his body. He sighed at the same time as Bob, who was sitting next to him on the big bed. Spencer couldn't see him because of the blindfold but his warmth was comforting.

"Where would you go even if I let you, huh, Spence? Where?"

And okay, maybe Spencer didn't have anything to do, maybe being _tied up_ was his only plan for today, but that didn't mean Bob had to be so condescending about it.

He opened his mouth to say something scathing but that's when Bob got off the bed without a warning and Spencer ended up flinching instead.

"Christ." Bob said, and then the long rope wrapped all around Spencer's arm got loose and he could move but that wasn't what he wanted at all. 

"Bob, Bob, no, I didn't, fuck, why?"

"You just flinched from me. We talked about this, I told you it would be too much for first time." Bob's voice was slightly broken, like this was his fault because he knew _everything_ better. 

But it wasn't exactly their first time, they did some experiments while sitting down and once for a longer while, just sitting and watching TV, to see how Spencer coped, but he had been fine then. He was fine now too. 

There was a hand on his eyes and Bob said, "I'm gonna remove the blindfold and then my hand, open your eyes slowly."

Spencer swallowed but didn't nod, he wasn't agreeing to fucking anything that would stop this. 

When his eyes adjusted to the light Bob was there, hovering over him and looking at his face, clearly worrying too much. "Are you ok?"

"Of course. I don't know why I flinched but it had nothing to do with you."

Bob continued undoing the ropes and Spencer moved violently, hurting himself a bit, to stop him.

"Spence. It's not a big deal, really. Being tied up so completely, it's not just about how your body feels, okay?"

"I don't want you to untie me."

"I know, but I can't let you... this isn't a competition, we'll find something else, something that works."

"This works." Spencer was trying to find the right words but it was hard with Bob constantly trying to undo the knots and him stopping it.

"It really doesn't. You did the opposite of relaxing."

"I need time, I can't just turn it off and on like Brendon." There was bitterness in his voice that he resented the second he heard it.

Bob didn't comment, but then, he didn't need to.

"Please, Bob. Look at me." 

Bob took a deep breath but did it. He looked stubborn but mostly still too concerned. 

"Let me, just give me time. I promise I'm not doing anything I don't want to." 

Bob bit his lip and stared at him intently - Spencer would have laughed if he didn't actually want this - but eventually nodded. "Okay. But no blindfold this time."

Spencer agreed. It might have been a bit too much.

Bob pulled the ropes tight again and sat with his legs crossed, next to Spencer. His hands kept touching, either Spencer or the ropes, or both. Tugging every now and then, soothing at other times. Spencer lay quietly for a few minutes, kept staring at Bob. That's how he noticed him frown before he realized he had started fighting the bonds again. It wasn't even voluntary, his right arm just started twisting. He calmed down, but it kept happening over and over again and about ten minutes into it Bob finally shook his head and smiled. "Ok, wait." 

He undid the knot closest to him again and Spencer protested but Bob just told him to wait again. He redid all the knots around the bed and inspected them once more before he focused on Spencer, "Okay, so keep fighting them then." 

Bob leaned in for a quick kiss, like Spencer had noticed him do with Brendon a few times when he watched them play. He always thought it was just random affection but now it looked like it had a more mollifying meaning. Like it made his words permission, not an order. 

"If it gets too much, just say 'stop'. Don't be too proud for that, you know Brendon does it all the time." There was a snort from the corner of the room where Brendon was tied up and watching it all. It was his... reward? punishment? Spencer wasn't even sure.

"Spencer?" Bob brought his attention back to himself. "Tell me you'll stop if it gets too much?"

"Yes." 

Bob hummed quietly, like he wasn't too sure, but he was right, Spencer had seen Brendon use his safe word. And he's seen him not use it. Nothing good ever came of that.

It started with tiny movements, still not really conscious ones, just his body wondering what it was doing there, why it couldn't move. It grew slowly. He pulled harder, moved faster. At first it felt like he could maybe do it, with just the right twist of his arm and if his fingers pulled on this while his elbow slipped under... The ropes weren't giving way, and the bed under him _was_. It made it impossible to have any kind of leverage. But after a while he forgot the plan and gave in to mindless tugging, too disorganized to be determined but stubborn none the less. 

He felt sweat slide down his forehead and neck, it slipped between his lips when he started breathing harder. He heard sounds he couldn't believe were his own but had to be, groaning and muttering that made no sense. He wasn't sure how long his struggle lasted but he knew it was pretty long. He also knew that while Brendon and Bob exchanged a few words, Bob kept most of his attention on Spencer and that made him fight even harder, like he wanted to prove to Bob that he could, even though Bob didn't care, probably didn't even want him to. 

But after the first few minutes all the anger and frustration at his own weakness bled out of him. The outcome of this fight didn't really matter; if he pulled free or failed, he would still be there, with Bob and Brendon ridiculously content to just watch him there, in their bed in their house where they all lived together.  
He wasn't sure, but he thought he started laughing through all the grunting at one point, but if he did, no one stopped him. 

The first time his body gave out he just breathed through it, catching second wind before he started again. Eventually his resting periods started taking longer than the fighting ones and his legs and arms and stomach ached and pulsed with pain. 

When he couldn't fight, couldn't move any more, he finally fell down, still held by the ropes though a bit more tangled in some places, and calmer than he's been in a long while. 

The second he could breathe properly he looked for Bob who was still sitting there, his hands holding the ropes that crossed Spencer's chest. He looked a bit surprised but also happy and smiling just for Spencer. 

Then he leaned up a bit and his hand wrapped around the front of Spencer's neck. It didn't cut off his breathing or press too hard, it just lay there, like all the ropes holding him together. A wave of happiness, love and something so much bigger crashed through him and he felt like his heart and lungs might explode. He sobbed and felt his eyes fill with tears. Bob kept his hand there, on him. 

Spencer was just starting to think again, mostly about how he was embarrassing himself, when Bob leaned all the way in and rubbed their beards together. He smiled and relaxed into the familiar gesture. Tears he couldn't really control or understand were still wetting his hair but he didn't care any more. With Bob around him and Brendon moaning quietly in the corner, everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning is for a quick, passing mention of someone not saying their safe word when they need it and things not going so well after it. After you read this, you basically read that BUT I'm just not sure how it feels in context, so I prefer to warn.


End file.
